Pilot (Spongeorama)
Pilot is the first episode of season one of Spongeorama and the first episode overall. Transcript [The episode begins with SpongeBob sleeping in his peaceful, quiet, sleepy-) Alarm: HOOOOOONNNK! SpongeBob: Huh? Alarm: HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKK! SpongeBob: Okay, okay! gets out of bed and pets Gary SpongeBob: '''Aw… you're such a good snail. Alright, bye Gary! walks to work and all of a sudden a cold breeze suddenly making him fall '''SpongeBob: Ouch! to walk only to see the Krusty Krab being the source of the cold At the Krusty Krab Squidward: It's 32 degrees out here! Mr. Krabs: '''So...that's normal. '''Squidward: This is the USA! In the US we follow farenheit, not celsius! Stop thinking about the French cruise from last month! Mr.Krabs: That's Enough! Get Back to Work! over at SpongeBob You too, Lad! Squidward: to SpongeBob That idiot Krabs is gonna take over our Workers Union rights SpongeBob: Whats a Union? Squidward: Ugh. Lets just fix that 75 year old lock on the freezer.. two go in the freezer, but slip on a sleet of ice and bang loud enough that the door became jammed SpongeBob: Oh noooo..... Squidward: hysterically AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SpongeBob: Don't panic! We'll be out in a thousand flashes comes into the kitchen, to find SpongeBob's face squished by the door Mr. Krabs: What in the Davy J-... Squidward: I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! door SpongeBob: I agree! We have had enough of your cheapness! Mr. Krabs: into tears GET OUT!!! AT JELLYFISH FIELDS and Squidward walk home from the Krusty Krab Squidward: I'm really sorry. I've been raging on you when I shouldn't. It's all that jobs fault... SpongeBob: Wanna go jellyfishing for our new friendship? Squidward: Well...um...okay... SpongeBob: '''near the nest Is that a... '''Squidward: '''The poisonious four-dotted blue jelly '''SpongeBob: Lets Catch It! I got a spear! Squidward: '''C'mon! throws the spear, but misses. The jellyfish zaps both of them in a second '''SpongeBob: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 1000 YEARS LATER two wake up SpongeBob: Where are we? Squidward: I dunno. SpongeBob: I see a sign reads the sign Squidward: It says "Bikini Battorium - Teleport Machine Across Street" SpongeBob: Probably an amusement park. But theres no way. Why is that old outdoor bathroom across the street? Squidward: Let's find out... two go in to the small room and get teleported to the Futuristic Bikini Bottom. Thry exit to see 500 story buildings rught nest to them SpongeBob: What the? screams. Random communuty service worker comes to his aid. Worker: '''What Happened? You Alright? '''Squidward: '''The date... '''Worker: '''Hmm. November 30, 3015. Whats the deal? '''Squidward: I don't know Worker: You look hungry. Go down to the street for some food two enter an old building, which turns out to be the futuristic Krusty Krab SpongeTron L (cashier): '''May I...THE LEGEND SPONGEBOB OF 1999...I must take you to my house... '''AT THE HOUSE SpongeBob: Where are we? SpongeTron L: Please, go to that guest bunk bed. I'll tell you everything tommorow... Squidward: Thank you SpongeTron L: Good Night! fin Category:Kingshire TV Category:ElectroElf Category:Stuff That NKC Wrote For No Good Reason Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Spongeorama